nawticofandomcom-20200215-history
Ya Te Digo Podcast
YaTeDigo Podcast, es un show creado por Miguel "Asher" Sandoval y Manuel "Tenedor" Perez. Creado el 24 de noviembre del 2013, el cual cuenta con 70 programas, la mayoría de ellos en su clásico formato de audio y algunos especiales en vídeo. Regularmente es transmitido los lunes a las 10 pm (hora del centro de méxico) por la plataforma de Mixlr y puede escucharse por medio de SoundCloud. Descripción Un podcast neoliberal y teorías sin bases. Staff (Puesto y numero de apariciones) -Miguel "Asher" Sandoval (co-host, casi todos los episodios, con excepción de 064-Tu Mama Es Tacaña) -Manuel "Tenedor" Perez (co-host, todos los episodios) -Mauricio Lechuga ("En las maquinas",mayoría de los episodios) -Mariano Latapi Di Carlo (Participante activo, mayoría de episodios) Episodios YaTeDigo Podcast cuenta con 70 episodios, la mayoría se encuentran en la plataforma soundcloud y algunos especiales en vídeo. 000-Beta: Primer programa con la participación de christian "folken" rodriguez. Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "18Plus-Forgiven","Blood Orange-Chosen", "The Radio Dept-Keen On Boys". 001-Luisa: Se define al "Travieso" como invitado christian "folken" rodriguez. Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Ray Linch-Celestial Soda Pop", "Delegation-Oh Honey", "Blood Orange-Always Let U Down", "Jon Secada-Otro Dia Mas Sin Verte". 002-Efrain: Canciones que aparecen en el programa: "Percy Faith-Yellow Days", "Luis Miguel-La Mentira", "Beach House-Irene","Washed Out-New Theory". 003-Mariano: Se define por primera vez el "Bunbury" y como invitado Mariano Latapi Di Carlo. Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Ducktales Theme Song", "Eco Shade-Fluorecent Nights", "The Alan Parsons Proyect-Sirius", !Marvin Berry & The Starlighters-Earth Angel", "Charly Garcia-Esos Raros Peinados", "The Go-Betweens-Bachelor Kisses". 004-Navideño (2013): Se define por primera vez el "Ágil" y el "Turok". Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Wham-Last Christmas", "Luis Aguile-Ven A Mi Casa Esta Navidad", "Mijares- Adeste Fideles", "John Williams-Home Alone 2 Theme". 005-Año Viejo: Se define por primera vez el Shrek. Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Emmanuel-La Chica De Humo", "The Isley Brothers-Footsteps In The Dark", "Machinedrum - Don't 1 2 Lose U", "Groundislava - Cool Party". 006-Doña Elvira: Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Crowded House - Don't Dream It's Over" "Helios - First Dream Called Ocean", " Azul Violeta - Sólo soy", "Scorpions - Wind Of Change". 007-Zorrero: Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Simply Red - Holding Back The Years", "Boat Club - Nowhere", "Underworld-Sola Sistim", "SHINE 2009 - NEW RULES". 008-Lorenzo Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Rudimental-Spoons", "Blood Orange - Chamakay", "Alejandra Guzman-Cuidado Con El Corazon", "Teebs - Why Like This", "Coyote Clean Up - This House Boat is Making me Sea Sick", "the radio dept - i wanted you to feel the same". 009-Laura: Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Warpaint-Drive", "The Fields Of Love, " Cucurrucucu Paloma-Celia Cruz", "Internacional (feat. Catfish McGee)-Cupid Valentino And The Lovely Imperfections", "Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do) de Christopher Cross" 010-Parque Gordastico (Especial de la película jurassic park) 011-San Martin Caballero Canciones que aparecen en el episodio: "Shing02-Luv (Sic) Pt2", "Bobby Brown-On Our Own", "Tropic Of Cancer- A Color", "You & Me Tonight (Midnight Mix)-Aurra", "Barzin-Just More Drogs". 012-Su Majestad 013-Jorge 014-Bill Smith 015-Jeff Bridges 016-Bib Fortuna 017-Mauricio Alejandro 018-RPG 019-Pedro, Pablo Y Paco 020-Pacific Rim (Especial de la película) 021-El Pato Pascual 022-La Niña 023-No Soy Miguel...¡Soy Michael! 024-Walt Disney (Especial Disneylanders) 025-Oswald The Lucky Rabbit 026-El Vagabundo 027-Jack Tretton 028-Carlos Hernandez 029-Spirit R/T Verde 030-Back To The Future (Especial de la pelicula) 031-Reggie Miller 032-Ruben León 033-Sccotie 034-Christian "Folken" Rodriguez 035-Master Ortiz De Pinedo 036-Mago Richard 037-El Regreso De Jafar 038-Organista De Birreria 039-Doña Pola 040-Brutus & Balzaak (Especial de la pelicula Getlemen Broncos) Invitados -Christian "Folken" Rodriguez (000 Beta, 001-Luisa, 034 Christan "Folken" Rodriguez, 043 Yakult) -Lorenzo "Renzo" Grajalez (008-Renzo, 015-Jeff Bridges, 032-Ruben León, 053-Tu Mascota Fiel, 064-Tu Mamá Es Tacaña, 067-Yumbayé.) -Jorge "Urovoros" Arellano (013-Jorge, 018-El RPG, 029-Spirit R/T Verde, 039-Doña Pola, 044-Aquí espantan con Rafael Incán, YTD Navideño 2014 ''especia''l, 058-Semana Santa.) -Daniel Mastretta (005-Año Viejo,048 Sobrino De Angeles Mastretta,051-Barbajan De Stratus.) -Jorge "Hablo Un Chingo" Diaz (047-Farmacias Guadalajara, 056 Acapulco, Cuerpo Y Alma, 062-IEM Villares, 067-Yumbarye.) -AftCasper